


Sold Out

by RebeccaM_30, ZoneRobotnik



Series: Unexpected Plot Twist [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Pines boys are 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaM_30/pseuds/RebeccaM_30, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: In a panic, Stan's boxing coach comes up with a creative way to pay off a large debt.





	Sold Out

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this as a teaser to a possible series. 
> 
> This is a three way between myself, zonerobotnic, and lilmuffin12. Muffin came up with the abilities everyone has, kudos to them on that! 
> 
> Note: Tags will change for each episode. It WILL GET DARK! Please take breaks if you need to.

If bad decisions had a name, it would be Jeff Burris. The man nervously paced the cramped office of the gym he owned, in a nowhere town on the Jersey coast called Glass Shard Beach. 

Every few minutes he would glance at the clock above the door, the clock that slowly ticked away the minutes till eight o’clock. They would be coming then; coming to collect the money he didn't have, money he had borrowed to buy the hole in the wall of the building he stood in. 

As the clock struck eight, he heard the front door to the building creak open. They were here, and he was out of time.

He flinched slightly when two well dressed men stepped into the office. 

“I think you know why we're here, Burris,” one of them said with a thick Jersey accent.

“Um, yeah. You want the two hundred thou’ I owe. Look, fellas, it's been a hard year and I, I don't have it all.”

The man took a glance around the room and sneered a bit. "This chair wasn't here a year ago. You had a different one. Did you spend my money on getting yourself an armchair?" He walked over and placed his hand on it aggressively.

"No. Um, a friend was moving and he gave it to me. Said he didn't need it anymore."

"Uh-huh. Let me see your checkbook for the past year." The man turned to him coldly. "After all, if it's been soooo haaaard, you can't have spent too much money, right? I want proof."

"It's, um, it's at my place. I forgot you fellas were coming tonight." His eyes darted around the room, looking for anything he could use to save himself. When his eyes landed on the group picture of his students an idea formed in his head. "Hey. I got something better than money for ya."

"There's not a lot better than money, so unless it's something I can use to GET money, I'm not interested." The man said, pulling out a knife. "So, this better be good. Start talking."

He pointed to the photo. "See that kid, the big shouldered one in front? He's got a twin that's like, crazy smart. He’s only eighteen, but he comes in here sometimes with advanced textbooks. I mean, stuff I didn't see till my sister's second year of grad school. Think about how much a kid like that could make ya."

The man walked over and picked up the photo. "Do you have a picture of his brother?" The one in the picture wasn't too bad, either.

"Yeah, yeah." He pulled a photo out of his desk drawer. The photo showed the same broad shouldered boy with his arm slung around the shoulders of a slimmer boy. "The skinny one is the twin."

The man took the new photo and looked it over. "...Huh. He's got six fingers." He remarked. "That might raise the price a little, the unique ones are always in higher demand."

Burris shrugged. "Always thought the kid was a bit of a freak myself. He started boxing lessons the same time as his brother. Really stunk at it."

"Of course you think he's a 'freak', you have a lower intelligence than the average human." The man said boredly. "So? What does this boy have to do with your offer?" He looked at him, setting the first photo down but holding onto the second still.

"I can give you what I've got, about thirty grand and the kid should cover the rest?" Part of him hated himself for selling the kid out like this, but his sense of self preservation told him it was worth it. "What do ya say?"

The man tapped the photo thoughtfully. "Sure. But, you have to set up the pick-up." He slipped the photo into his pocket. "You have a week. And I want the thirty grand now."

"Sure, sure." Burris hurried to his safe and pulled out a bag containing the money. He handed it to the man standing in front of the desk. "I might need a little more time to arrange everything. The kid's in college on some kind of early enrollment thing, according to his brother. He hardly ever shuts up about him. I don't really know when he'll be here."

"Well, find out and then get back to me." He took the money and opened it up to check the amount. "Ask his brother if you have to. You said he never shuts up about him, so it'd be only natural for you to ask."

"Um, yeah." Burris tried to swallow around the lump in his throat. "You, um, you won't hurt the kid, right? He's a good kid. A little naive, but a good kid."

"If you actually cared about him, you wouldn't offer him up to save your pathetic hide. Don't try to act like you care now." The man closed the bag. "He'll be sold on auction, and what happens to him from there is out of my hands." He smirked. "Maybe he'll get lucky. Maybe his buyer will want him alive and not in pieces."

Burris gulped as he watched the men leave. Yep. If bad decisions had a name, it would be Jeff Burris.

***

Outside the two men walked to their car. "We'll have to discuss this with the boss, you know? He's the one that makes all those black market decisions."

"Trust me, he won't have a problem with this one." He pulled out the picture to show it to him. "He'll fetch a pretty price just for the way he looks, but those fingers will add value. Maybe we can get the brother, too."

His partner smiled as he slid into the passenger seat. "Yeah. Kid like that could make a lot of money on the underground fight circuit."

"See? That's why I feel confident that he won't mind the arrangement." The man put the money in the back and then got in into the driver's seat to start the car. "I know what I'm doing."

"You always do, Marcus." The passenger pulled out his cell phone and snapped a picture of the picture. After he saved it, he punched in a number. "Hey boss? It's Frank. Got a proposition for ya."


End file.
